Beautiful Day
by heartshaped-sunglasses
Summary: After the Millefiore battle Tsuna and friends return to their own time, but the battle leaves scars and Tsuna needs help to move on. Prequel to Bullets are for Babies. Tsuna/Basil COMPLETE


ummm hi? sorry I've been absent for years. I had lost my writing mojo, but I'm slowly getting back into things. This would be a prequel to 'Bullets are for Babies.' I dont know when I will continue that story. I have two chapters for it, but I'm not satisfied with them yet. Maybe after I edit them and get an actual plot for the story will I continue it.

this story follows the song Beautiful Day by U2 which I DO NOT OWN in any way shape or form

Katekyo Hitman Reborn DOES NOT belong to me either.

oh for this story please realize that I wrote this with the belief that the final Millefiore battle had happened in the town and that Basil was switch with them as well. Now then please enjoy my story ^_^

Beautiful day

They had finally done it. They had beaten Millefiore. It had been an unforgiving battle; Millefiore had caused too much damage, too much pain to offer them any leniency. Everyone was exhausted. Yamamoto was supporting an unconscious Gokudera, even though he was almost dead on his feet. Dino was trying to persuade Hibari to let him treat his wounds while Niisan was being taken care of by Kyoko and Haru. Chrome was kneeling next to an unconscious Bianchi, holding her owl in her arm. Tsuna could only stand there looking at his injured friends thanking Kami-sama that they had all made it out alive.

"Tsuna, its over. We can go home now." He looked at Basil who was standing next with a small smile on his lips. They were both exhausted, but refused to be treated until everyone was fine.

"Good job Tsuna, you did well" a voice said behind him.

"Reborn..." He looked down at his tutor, and he could see the pride in the Arcobaleno's eyes.

"Lets go home" he said with one last look at his surroundings before going to help the injured. Basil and Reborn only a step behind him.

_**The heat is a bloom**_

_**Shoots up through the stony ground**_

_**There's no room**_

_**No space to rent in this town**_

Returning home had been, difficult.

They were all happy to be back in their own time, but the battle had left its mark on them. They now knew what the future held, and were determined to change it. Everyone kept close together and no one was ever alone, he was never left alone. The fear of him dying made his friends cautious and paranoid. He didn't mind it so much because it kept him distracted, they drove his bad thoughts away. Reborn had started training him again a week after their return. The intensity of the training kept his mind busy, only at night was his mind plagued with nightmares.

_**You're out of luck**_

_**And the reason that you had to care **_

_**The traffic is stuck**_

_**And you're not movin' anywhere**_

Thoughts of the battle flooded his head every time he was distracted. Whenever he walked through town his mind would flash to a battle that happened in that area. All the cries of pain that had come from his family, the enemy's taunts, the adrenaline of the battle that kept him alive... Everything came back to him. All of his mistakes, everything he could have done better to help his family. Yes, he had a family. They were no longer innocent middle schoolers, the were the Vongola family and wether he wanted it or not he was the 10th generation boss. He would not let them get hurt again.

_**You thought you'd found a friend **_

_**To take you out of this place**_

_**Someone you could lend a hand**_

_**In return for grace**_

It didn't take long for his family to notice what was happening to him. Reborn kept telling him to stop trying to be a hero, his friends kept reassuring him that every thing would be all right, but the worry in their eyes saddened him even more. He was worrying them when all he wanted was for them to be happy. To keep his mind off things he started training with Basil. He didn't look at him with worry or pain in his eyes. Basil understood his worries better than anyone. Being with eased his mind and slowly, with time the images began to faded away.

_**It's a beautiful day**_

_**Sky fall, you feel like**_

_**It's a beautiful day**_

_**Don't let it get away**_

The time he spent with Basil was the happiest he'd been in a long while. He loved his friends and enjoyed spending time with them, but time with Basil was different. His family drove him insane with all their antics; in a good way, but with Basil everything was peaceful.

Wether they were sparring or sitting on top of a hill watching his family destroy yet another park with a game of tag. They didn't need to talk to understand that with each other they were happy and content. Even with the fact that it was nearing the time when Millefiore would strike again, they were prepared. They no longer were the middle school kids that got thrown into a different time line. With all the training they had done, they were ready and they cherished the days before the battle.

So even though Hibari had destroyed the park bench because Niisan had woken him up with his EXTREME shouts, and Lambo and Gokudera were yelling at each other and throwing grenades and bombs, while Yamamoto and Kyoko laughed, and Haru yelled at Gokudera; Chrome and Mukuro had disappeared long ago, he was happy. They would go into battle with Basil at his side and they would all come out alive; but for now he will look at the firework (aka bombs and grenades) with Basil and wonder if he had ever seen the sky so blue.

_**You're on the road**_

_**But you've got no destination**_

_**You're in the mud**_

_**in the maze of her imagination**_

The time had finally arrived. Hibari had evacuated the town to avoid any unnecessary casualties. Although they had all trained and prepared for this day, he still could not help but be afraid that he would lose one of his guardians.

They were all in a straight line wearing specially made suites made by Leon. Basil was on his left, Gokudera was on his right, and in front of them stood Millefiore. It was like bad déjà vu. He remembered the battle before, when it had taken place in the future, but it was different now. They weren't kids anymore, and this would be the last Millefiore battle. With this battle everything would be over, the circle would be complete.

"Ready?" he whispered to Basil. Giving his hand a squeeze, not even remembering when he had taken a hold of it.

"Whenever you are" Basil returned his squeeze and stared into his eyes. There was no fear, just trust.

"Lets go." His voice was not as confident as he would have wanted it to be, but his family followed him regardless.

_**You love this town**_

_**Even if that doesn't ring true**_

_**You've been all over **_

_**And it's been all over you**_

The battle had been long. His mind kept going back to the past battle, and it had costed him some punches, but the result had been the same. They had won, and they were not as badly injured as last time. They had done it, finally Millefiore was done and over with, the town though had been nearly destroyed. He looked around at all the houses that had crumbled, half the school was gone, but they were alive.

Reborn had used the Vongola money that had been kept aside for situations such as these and got construction workers to help build the town back up. Hibari had taken full control of supervising the reconstruction of Nimamori Middle School, while Niisan was talking about building a big boxing gym. Everyone worked together to rebuild the city, it was hard work, but compare to the battle, this was nothing. They would rebuild the town, and hopefully they would be able to have some peace for a while.

_**It's a beautiful day**_

_**Don't let it get away**_

_**It's a beautiful day**_

Reborn had surprised them. Apparently during the reconstruction of the town he had a side project of his own. He had a house built for them, and not just any house, but one that did not belong in Japan much less in Nimamori. The house was at least three stories tall with a yard the size of an American football field. It was much too much, and everyone just stared in shock.

"Welcome to your new home." Reborn informed them with a smirk.

"Its EXTREME!"

"We are all going to live here?" He couldn't help but sound a little cautious.

"Yup, now go inside and claim a room before all the good ones are taken. The girls are already inside, and Tsuna your master room is already taken care of."

"Reborn! We cant all live here!" He still could not believe the Arcobaleno had this monstrosity built.

"And why not?" Sometimes it was just useless arguing with Reborn.

"Fine lets just go in" with an exasperated sigh he led the way to the door, his family following excitedly.

"My room will be EXTREME!"

"Ne, Gokudera hurry up or you wont get a room."

"Shut up baseball freak! There's enough room to fit a third of the town!"

And with that everyone flooded into the house. It really was ridiculous. There was a basement for training, a laboratory, a game room, half the first floor was for the kitchen and dinning room, three small libraries, and goodness knows how many bedrooms. Each bedroom had a king size bed, a couch, a television set that doubled as monitors, a mini fridge, a very impressive bathroom, and a wall sized window. It was ridiculous, but after a while everyone settled down into their new home.

_**Touche me**_

_**Take me to that other place**_

_**Teach me now**_

_**I know I'm not a hopeless case**_

Slowly things turned into a routine. Gokudera would scream and hit Yamamoto, while he just laughed and took him away to train. Dino would visit more often, and somehow persuaded Hibari to let him sleep in his room, and Basil; Basil was alway with him.

Their relationship had changed. The no longer were just friends and training buddies, they were more. Somewhere along the years they had stop with the honorifics, they had started to lean on each other more, to hold hands, to kiss. He knew he loved Basil, and the thought of not being with him, frightened him.

They had kept their relationship secret from the others, but it was time to come out. They loved each other, his family would accept them right?

_**See the world in green and blue**_

_**See the China right in front of you**_

_**See the canyons broken by cloud**_

_**See the tun fleets clearing out**_

_**See the Bedouin fires at night**_

_**See the oil fields at first light**_

_**And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth**_

_**After the flood all the colors came out **_

It had turned out easier than he expected. They had decided to break the news during dinner since everyone would alway eat together and 'bond as a family' as Reborn said.

They were half way through dinner when Basil nudged his foot, signaling that they might as well get it over with. He cleared his throat rather loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Well, Basil and I have something to tell everyone." He reached for Basil's hand under the table for support as he looked into the curious eyes of his family. "Well, you see, Basil and I..." flinching slightly from the kick Basil gave him, he continued hastily, "We're together."

His family just stared at him for a moment, then Yamamoto broke the silence with a nervous laugh. "Like together together?"

"Yes, like couple together." Basil responded with a grin.

"That's EXTREME!"

"Aww Tsuna is in LOVE" Bianchi said smirking from her spot next to Reborn.

"Herbivores take to long."

"Ha! I knew it, you owe me 500 yen pineapple head!"

"Gokudera!" Haru yelled at him, shaking her head.

"What? It's true. The 10th is the 10th, nothing changes that, now give me my money."

He stared at his family in amazement as they continued eating and arguing as if nothing had happened. He really did not understand them at times. Shaking his head he turned to Basil and couldn't help but smile. His family had accepted them so readily, who was he to complain?

"Hey Tsuna pass the potatoes!" Someone yelled from across the table, and with that they continued their dinner.

_**It was a beautiful day**_

_**Dont let it get away**_

_**Beautiful day**_

Reborn had given him the best news he'd had in a long time. He would finally be able to marry Basil. After two years of being together he would finally be able to claim the man he loved as his, which brought him to his current problem, finding the perfect ring.

He had gone to the different jewelry shops around Nimamori and was about to give up when he saw a small shop near the edge of town. Deciding to make this the last stop of the day he when in.

"Sorry for intruding, is anyone here?" he asked as he stepped into the dimly lit room. The room was painted a soft blue with different pictures of the ocean hanging along the wall. There were two aisle, one on the left and one on the right, both seem to be filled with different jewelry. Making his way to the left aisle he looked the jewelry.

There were all kinds of jewelry with different metals, but they all had pearls. There were no diamonds which made him glad, Basil wasn't one for diamonds anyway. Moving along the aisle he noticed that all the jewelry was mostly bracelets and necklaces.

"Can I help you?" a voice said behind him. Startled he turned around and saw an elderly man standing near a door in the back of the room that he had not noticed before.

"Sorry I was wondering if you had any rings?" he asked nervously.

"There over here." The man said after starring at him for a moment before signaling to the right aisle. Making his way over, he noticed that all the rings also contained pearls, but there was a better selection of men rings than all the other stores he had visited that day.

Slowly he made his way looking at every ring until he saw one in particular. This was it, this was the ring he would give Basil. It was a thick band with a blue ring along the middle, and in the middle of the ring was a black pearl that shone a dark blue. It was perfect.

He looked up and noticed that the man had moved, and was now a few feet from him. "Can I see this right" he asked pointing at the ring.

"Of course" the man said as the opened the glass and took it out. "It is a white gold band with an Akoya pearl in the center."

Holding the ring in his hand he notice that it was even more beautiful up close. This was the ring he would marry Basil with.

"I'll take it."

_**Touch me **_

_**Take me to that other place**_

_**Reach me I know I'm not a hopeless case**_

He couldn't help but be nervous. Today was the day, the day he would finally marry Basil. It had taken them six months to prepare, and although he had sometimes thought today would never come, he was happy with the results.

The back yard had transformed into their reception with their closest friends and allies gathered around them. He couldn't help but be nervous. What if he messed up and made a fool of himself? Trying to calm his breath he played with the ring he held in his hand, in a few moments it would be on Basil's finger. Smiling at that thought, he looked up and caught Basil's eyes, getting lost in the happiness that he saw there. He must have looked like and idiot smiling like he was, but he couldn't help it. He was going to marry this man before him, and with that thought he turned to face the 9th who was preforming the ceremony.

This was the beginning of his life with Basil, and he couldn't be happier.

_**What you don't have you don't need it now**_

_**What you don't know you can feel it somehow**_

_**What you don't have you don't need it now**_

_**Don't need it now**_

_**It was a beautiful day**_

_** "**_Tsuna come to bed." Basil said in a sleepy voice from underneath the blankets.

"I'll be there in a bit" He said while walking away from the window he had been looking out of. It had been an exhausting few weeks for both of them. Basil had been away for days on end because he had to prepare to take over as the head of the External Advisors of the Family, and they had not enjoyed the time apart.

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

"Nothing I'm just worried. I feel like something big is going to happen, but I don't know what." Basil looked at him with worried eyes as he finally laid down next to him. Reaching out to brush his hand against his face Basil said, "What ever it is we will work it out together."

He couldn't help but smile and give his husband a loving kiss. "Together."

So how was my return to writing fanfiction?

here are some pictures of what Basil's ring would look like ^_^

Basils ring: .com/images/ii-009_

pearl on the ring: .com/uploads1/prod8/img2_00/064/10381710_

if anyone was interested on how tsuna's ring looks here it is

tsuna's ring:


End file.
